The Impossible Companions
by missrajaram
Summary: The Doctor, Clara, and Rose are travelling in the TARDIS when they receive a mauve alert coming from the year 1924. Unfortunately the TARDIS is unable to travel to this time as the timelines are too mixed up. While the Doctor attempts to figure out what is going on. He arms Rose and Clara with a vortex manipulator, and asks them to find some old friends. The investigation begins.


**Hey! I've had this idea for a while now, and I really think there should be more stories with these four as a team. Rose and the Doctor are married in this, and it is the twelfth doctor. I would also like to say that I am rubbish at writing accents, so if you have anything you would like me to change, feel free to review or pm me! So i really hope you enjoy it, and if you have any questions, feel free to pm me :). Also, in my story, the Ponds landed in around 1920. ENJOY!**

It was a normal day in Manhattan. June 25, 1924 was the date. Just an absolutely normal day. That is, until two mysterious women popped up out of nowhere, wearing absolutely outrageous clothing. But no one payed them any mind. They would rather not associate themselves crazies, which is what these women seemed to be. This was especially true if you happened to be listening to their hushed conversation.

"We made it!" The blonde exclaimed, she seemed ecstatic.

"It worked! It actually worked!" the brunette replied in astonishment.

"Alright, we should probably find those two now." the blonde was speaking again. She gasped as if realizing something. "Ooh! Do you think he'd let me borrow the sonic and psychic paper?"

"Doubtful, although you are his wife, he might be more willing if you asked." the brunette took something off her wrist. "Here." she handed the blonde and handed her an odd looking bracelet.

"Back in a mo." the blonde said, pressing some buttons on the bracelet. She pressed a final button a disappeared, only to reappear moments later.

"I'm the Doctor,' the blonde said, popping a strange looking device. "But you can call me Rose." The other woman laughed.

"I can't believe he actually let you borrow them!" the brunette laughed.

"What can I say Clara, I have that effect on him." Rose smirked.

"Ugh, don't say that its Christmas." Clara said, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Its not."

"We have a time machine, its always Christmas." Rose rolled her eyes.

"C'mon." she said, and the two began to walk away.

At the same time, a couple was taking a stroll through the park.

"This would have driven us crazy once." The man said.

"Sometimes it still does. It seems like so long ago that we did all that running." The redhead said.

"It really hasn't been that long, Amy. Only 4 years." the man replied.

"I know, and I waited a long time the first time. But its different this time Rory. We can't ever go back." Amy said sadly. Before anything else could be said, the couple noticed to girls talking in hushed tones. This wasn't unusual, as people were always gossiping around here. What caught their eyes was how much the two stood out. They were clothed strangely, clothes from a future that these two thought that had left long behind.

"Rory..." Amy trailed off.

"I know." Rory replied, they were both speechless. They continued to watch the two girls curiously, they walked closer and were able to hear the conversation.

"Here." the brunette was saying as she handed the blonde something they couldn't see.

"Back in a mo." the blonde said, just before she disappeared. The couple looked at each other in shock, and by the time they looked back, the woman was back as if she'd never gone.

"I'm the Doctor," the woman said popping a device the couple recognized as the sonic screwdriver "but you can call me Rose." The couple stood with their mouths agape. The two women began to walk away.

"Should we follow them?" Rory asked quietly. Amy nodded, and they silently followed the two.

"You know their following us, right?" Clara asked. Rose nodded.

"Don't you think it would be fun to surprise them?" She said pointing to the vortex manipulator. Clara smiled.

"Do it." She said grabbing the device. Rose typed in a few coordinates and the two women were gone. They reappeared just behind the couple that had been trailing them.

"You know, its really not nice to stare." Clara said in a smug tone. The couple turned around quickly with shocked looks on their faces.

"Who are you?" The redhead asked.

"We could ask the same of you, but we already know the answer." Rose chimed in. Now the redhead was beginning to get agitated.

"Who are you?!" She asked again, this time louder. Clara and Rose looked at each other and smiled.

"We really can't talk here, there are ears everywhere. Clara said. "Grab onto to this." she said gesturing to the vortex manipulator on Rose'e wrist.

The couple looked uncertain, fortunately, Rose Tyler knew exactly what to say.

"Come along Ponds."


End file.
